Melemele Eclipse
by MAbsolGirl
Summary: Tapu Koko tried to fight back 'Tapu Koko used Electro Ball! But it failed' The Ultra Beast snarled, and threw him on the ground. He landed on his severed limb, and screamed in pain. I couldn't bear to watch this any longer. I quickly ran up towards the white beast, and jumped into the air. 'Smeargle used Sunsteel Strike'


I floted onward across my home, Melemele Island. My home was a nice place, pikipek flew by, yungoos scampered in the grass, and caterpie would crawl around every once in a while. Everything was calm, just the way I liked it. It was nice, until I herd what sounded like arguing coming from the depths of the forest. Curiously, I flew towards the source.

The sound came from two male trainers. One held a pale egg with a green "splattered" top. He sounded disappointed because of the egg. I wonder why. I eavesdropped to hear what the fuss was about.

"This egg is useless! It won't hatch!" one said, clutching the egg in his hands.

"It might be a bad egg." said the other.

"Well, I don't need a bad egg." he spoke, as he then threw the egg a few feet away from them, and down a small cliff. I eminently took action, and flew after it. It hit the ground with a "thud". I got closer to take a look at it. Thankfully, it didn't crack. I touched it, and it moved a bit.

The pokemon inside was still alive.

"Oh my. Is that..." I heard on of the trainers say. I quickly looked up, and saw them staring at me from the top of the cliff.

"It's Tapu Koko!" said the other. I had to get out of here, with the egg. They could of killed it because they were so careless. I grabbed it, and flew out out there as fast as I could.

I soon reached the other side of the island, on a beach close to the professor's house. I think I lost them. I then looked at the egg. What was the pokemon hidden within the shell of this egg? I've certainly never seen an egg like this before. It's not from this island, at least I don't think it is. Am I now responsible for this egg?

"What have I gotten myself into?" I said "Looks like I'm your caretaker now, huh?" The egg shook a bit more, as if it heard me speak. I gently floated towards my temple, The Ruins of Conflict.

Later...

What do I do to take care of an egg?

Well, I've seen other pokemon make a nest, maybe I should start with that. I slowly put the egg down, and flew outside. Once there, I grabbed some sticks, then flew back inside. I stared at the sticks. Now what? How do I make one? I don't think my "hands" are meant for building. Well, I do look like a bird, so how hard can it be?

Later (again)...

Oh My Arceus! I've been here for what feels like hours, and I still can't get this stupid thing built! Every time I try to put it together, it falls apart! Now I'm growing impatient.

WHAT DOES IT WANT FROM ME?!

Forget it. I don't have all day! I flew outside, grabbed some moss, and came back. I placed the egg on the moss. Who needs a stupid nest anyways? Well, it's done and over with. Besides, it's dark anyways, and I was starting to grow drowsy. I landed next to the egg, and closed my eyes.

At that moment, I swear I heard a crack, but I pay it no mind. I'm to tired to deal with more problems right now.

The next day...

I woke up the next day, feeling ready to take on the day. I looked over at the egg, and it was broken, with the pokemon inside missing.

"What?! Where did it go?!" I panicked, and flew out the door. I looked around, but I couldn't find it. Where did it go?!

I then felt a small stone bump on my head, and land on the floor. I immediately looked up, to find a baby smeargle somehow scaling the ceiling!

"How in the world did you get there?!"

"Smeargle!" She chirped. She then let go, and landed on top of me. Ouch. "Smeargle! Smeargle!" She chirped once more.

"What are you giggling about?" I asked, as I got up, and it slid off my back. I then turned to look at her. She looked like a normal smeargle, but the tip of it's tail and the paw print on her back weren't green, they were purple. I sighed. Now I'm definitely this pokemon's caretaker. I then thought of something.

"What do I call you?" I asked. I turned to back to her, and she was gone again! Where'd she go this time?! I looked across the room, to find her painting on the wall. I quickly flew over, and grabbed her. I looked at what she painted. It was the symbol for solgaleo and lunala. I looked at her, and she giggled. I gave this some thought, then came up with a name.

"How about I call you, Eclipse." I said.

"Ecwipse." She repeated.

"It's settled then. Welcome to the world, Eclipse." I said, and she smiled.


End file.
